Of Breaking Hearts And Breaking In
by picturebookgirl
Summary: AU. Oneshot. She had only one goal in mind; to steal all their silver. So she certainly didn’t see him coming. DylanxCam. R/R please!


**Of Breaking Hearts and Breaking In.

* * *

**

----------------------

_-"This love was accidental..."-_

_-----------------------------------------_

"_Break in, decode the alarm system, take all the silver you want but remember, never get too greedy, then come right back out."_

"_Break in."_

Sounds easier said than done. It doesn't help that I've been training for this for as long as I can remember. Breaking in is still the hardest thing to do on the list.

I muffled a scream as I stubbed my toe on a protruding rock beneath a small but opened window. Civilians think that by leaving a small window open wouldn't matter but those are the windows that robbers usually go for. And my body size and flexibility lets me go through those easily.

But the hardest thing isn't entering the actual house. It's getting past the security system.

If there is a dog, I usually just calm it down by giving it drugged meat or something. But dogs don't usually bother me because they're usually not trained to guard the house. They're just there to look scary.

Thank God this house doesn't have a dog. Even if they don't bother me, I still get nervous by them.

I shimmy up a drain pipe that leads up to the small open window. Then I contort my body and slip myself through the window and into a bathroom. It was a massive bathroom complete with a pink Jacuzzi. I sigh and wish for the umpteenth time I was rich.

"_Decode the alarm system."_

I tip toed across the pink tiled floor and open the door with a gloved hand. It smoothly swung out, leading me to a hallway.

Now this is when I figure out if the alarm system is turned on or not.

Inside my gloves, my palms sweat as I gingerly stepped out into the hallway. One... two... three...

Nothing happened.

I glanced around and saw that the sensor was flashing red. So the Fisher's did have an alarm system but they just didn't turn it on tonight.

I walked down the hallway and saw that it led down to a grand staircase. I glanced up and saw that hanging right above my head was a humongous crystal chandelier.

I placed a gloved hand on top of the wooden banister and walked down, imagining that I was a princess entering a ball with my prince waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. But as I reached the bottom, the reality came washing back to me. I was no princess. I steal from them.

"_Take all the silver you want but remember, never get too greedy."_

I walked down the hallway and peered into each room, looking for the right one, the dining room. Every thief has a speciality on what they steal and mine's silver. Easy to transport in and out of the house, easy to resell for money and it's not traceable like jewels or paintings. The only downside to sliver is that it jangles. I prevent this by wrapping everything in cloth.

I reach the second to last one in the hallway before the door and found myself looking at a long table, adorned with big chairs pushed in underneath. I step into the majestic high-ceilinged room and walked towards the table to admire it.

I ran my fingers across the long wooden table. It was all set up and ready for anyone to eat from. Anger rushed through me. Rich people have it all, but they don't use any of it. They take everything for granted. I shook my head and grabbed the entire silver cutlery set on the table and the two silver candelabras in the middle of the table. I carefully but quickly wrap it all up in cloth and placed it in my black cloth bag.

I made my way across the polished wooden floor and entered the kitchen. I rummaged around the cupboards, looking if there were any extra silvers. Nothing.

I closed the cupboards back up and walked out of the kitchen through a side door. I found myself back in the hallway. As I walked down, I passed a mini coffee table that had pictures of the Fisher family in all kinds of frames.

"_Then come right back out."_

I paused at the table, a longing feeling wash over me. I wanted to see the pictures, to see how a real family looks like. I had never had a picture taken before since it's too risky.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _one minute wouldn't hurt._

I dropped my bag next to the table and leaned in to look at the pictures. There were several pictures of the Fisher family. There was one that made my breath catch in my throat. The picture was of a woman and a man, probably Mr and Mrs Fisher, with their arms around their daughter and son and they were all laughing and having fun. I looked closer and saw that the devastatingly cute boy had one green eye and one blue eye.

I immediately looked away and took a deep breath before continuing on down the hallway. I was about to make my way up the stairs to check out the master bedroom to see if there was anything else worth stealing when I heard it.

_Click._

It was followed by keys jangling and a door creaking open. I froze in mid step. What was happening? Nobody was supposed to be home until after 10!

_Shoot,_ I cursed underneath my breath, _Dad's gonna be so pissed_. But I didn't panic. I was trained to never get panicked. Instead, I just moved onto Plan B.

If I went upstairs, I would be trapped since the plan was that I was to exit the house through the front door since the window I entered through was much too high to jump from. And staying downstairs in plain sight would just be stupid.

I cursed in my head again. If I didn't stop to look at the pictures, I probably wouldn't be in this mess right now.

I looked around and saw that there was a broom cupboard near the stairs. A light bulb then clicked in my head.

I heard footsteps and bad whistling coming down the hallway. I quickly made my way across the room and slipped my body into the broom cupboard. Luckily, there was a doorknob on the other side of the door so I wouldn't lock myself in.

I stayed at quite as possible in the cupboard. I heard footsteps past the door but they kept on walking. I heard it thump up the stairs and then fade away as the person carried on down the hallway to wherever. I count to five before I creaked open the door.

"Gotcha."

My body froze. I looked up and found myself staring at one green and one blue eye.

I wanted to scream. But I couldn't because it would alert the whole neighbourhood. The only thing I could do was play along.

"What do you want from me?" I asked sounding as bold as I could.

"Nothing. What do YOU want from me?" He asked, his deep voice full of amusement. I immediately melted at his bass-like voice.

I then went back to business and decided to go for it. "I want all your silver. And I'm not afraid to use my gun."

He chuckled. "You mean the gun in your bag over there?"

I looked over and saw that I had stupidly left my bag next to the table with the all family pictures. I mentally slapped myself. So that's how he knew that I was in the house!

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cupboard. He led me down the hallway and we entered a room, the living room I presume, since it was full of couches and had a wide screen plasma television. I salivated at it since a picture of one was the closest to one I've seen.

He flicked on the lights and I blinked, blinded for a moment. He looked at me, scrutinizing. I held my gaze right back at him.

"Well, well, well. If it is not the one and only Dylan Marvil."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, alarmed.

"You and your dad have been all over the newspaper. How could I not know who you are?" The boy asked, smirking.

"Since you know my name, then can I at least know yours?"

"Should I tell you? You have been trying to steal all my silvers after all..."

"It's not like you use it!"

The boy shook his head. "That's not the point. Stealing is bad."

I glared at the boy. "It's our only way to make a living! We don't all live like you, getting everything handed to you on a silver platter."

The boy stared at me for a moment. "That's not true you know. My father works to get all this," he gestured his hands around the room "and people like you just take it away from us wherever you feel like it." His voice sounded angrier with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Well its people like your father that get my father fired from his job!" I exclaimed. I pursed my lips and placed my hands on my hips.

The boy was silent. He stepped in closer to me so his face was practically touching mine. I've never been so close to a boy before and the adrenaline rush was exhilarating.

"Don't go blaming my father for things you don't know he's done," the boy breathed out, his voice as cold as steel. But his eyes told me a different story.

"Fine. What are you going to do now? Call the police on me?" I asked softly and what I hoped was sexily, hoping that he'd do the opposite.

"You know what? You're cute when you get all defensive," he leaned in closer to me. I then couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed him, square on the mouth.

He was startled at first but kissed me right back. A second later though, his lips let go of mine, and his limp body tumbled on the floor.

I knelt down and took the needle out of his neck. A needle that had contained sedates strong enough for him to be knocked out cold for several hours and only have fuzzy memories of what had just happened.

I bent down and kissed him softly on the lips one more time. Something silver around his neck then caught my eye. I tucked it out of his shirt and saw that it was a dog tag with "Cam" on it. I unlatched it and grasped my gloved hand around it.

"I really didn't want to do that, but we both knew that I had to. It was nice knowing you, Cam."

I hopped back up and went out of the living room, glancing wistfully at the wide screen TV one more time. I switched the lights off, picked up the bag that I had left at the table and dropped the needle in it. I undid the clasp of the dog tag and fastened it around my neck.

I walked down the hallway and opened the front door. I slipped through it, made my way down the driveway and out of Cam Fisher's life forever.

Well, until next time.

----------------------

_-"You have stolen my heart..."-_

_-----------------------------------------_

* * *

_**Phew... been a while since i put out a oneshot... actually since I put out anything! Hope you guys liked that... review?**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


End file.
